


De Revelações, Balas de Prata e Criaturas Sensuais

by BellaP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Genderbending, Romance, Swearing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não era culpa de Derek, realmente não era. Mas ele aprendeu a lição de nunca mais aparecer no quarto de Stiles sem aviso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf e os seus personagens são de propriedade de Jeff Davis e da MTV. Esta obra visa apenas o entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

Não era culpa do Derek, realmente não era. Como ele poderia adivinhar que sob as camisas e calças largas havia outra pessoa? Outra pessoa completamente diferente daquela que ele pensou que existia?

Uma pessoa com curvas que não deveriam estar lá, pernas longas que não deveriam estar lá, seios que não deveriam estar lá.

Talvez ele devesse ter suspeitado mais cedo, o cheiro seria a primeira pista para a verdade, além do fato de que se sentia atraído por um adolescente inquieto, o que o fez duvidar da própria sexualidade por meses, fosse outra pista. Mas ela usava roupas que pareciam ter sido pegas do guarda-roupa do próprio pai, estava sempre na companhia do Scott e do time de lacrosse, e o cabelo extremamente curto era outra coisa que enganava.

Talvez as feições delicadas e a voz suave, completamente diferente do que seria a de um garoto de dezessete anos, eram outra pista. Mas a língua ferina e a atitude abusada enganavam qualquer um. E o nome. Afinal, quem deixa uma menina andar por aí sendo chamada de Stiles?

Certo, era um apelido, mas masculino demais para uma garota.

Porque por tudo que era mais sagrado... Uma maldita GAROTA.

Stiles Stilinski era uma garota.

O pensamento fez o rubor que Derek tentava esconder retornar violentamente e ele teve que se impedir de bater com a testa no volante do carro. Seus dedos comichavam querendo ligar para Scott, exigir dele o que diabos estava acontecendo. Em que momento ele esqueceu de lhe dizer que o seu melhor amigo era uma menina. E que se ele pensava que era engraçado zoar com o alfa, Derek iria desmembrá-lo lentamente e com muito prazer.

Mas Scott era tapado como uma porta e o seu mundo inteiro girava ao redor de Allison de uma maneira que fazia Derek suspeitar que nem mesmo ele sabia a verdade, nem mesmo depois de anos de amizade com Stiles. Stiles que, aparentemente, era uma garota. Uma garota que ele viu nua.

Put... Deixa pra lá.

Ele a viu nua!

Certo, talvez Derek estivesse fazendo muito drama, pois ele já vira outras garotas nuas antes. Começando com Kate “Psicopata no Comando” Argent e terminando com um caso ou outro que teve em Nova Iorque enquanto fugia do próprio passado e da sua vida porcaria. Ele era emocionalmente constipado mas ainda um homem, lobo, o que fosse, e tinha necessidades.

Mas as suas necessidades terminavam quando ele via uma adolescente nua por acidente.

Uma adolescente que gritou quando o viu pela enésima vez em seu quarto sem ser convidado e arremessou o abajur na direção da sua cabeça. Óbvio que se fosse outra pessoa, Derek rasgaria a garganta da criatura por pensar em arremessar qualquer coisa na direção dele, mas o seu cérebro naquele momento estava ocupado demais fazendo os seus olhos observarem descaradamente o traseiro empinado e as longas e intermináveis pernas.

O seu telefone vibrando no bolso de sua jaqueta fez o seu cérebro sair de seu pequeno momento de pavor e ver que havia uma nova mensagem. Uma mensagem de Stiles.

Derek gemeu.

Não estava psicologicamente preparado no momento para um confronto. Não depois do que descobriu. Mas ninguém nunca iria chamar Derek Hale de covarde e viver para contar história. Por isso que, com as mãos trêmulas, ele pressionou o botão para ler o torpedo.

_Mas que merda cara!_

A linguagem chula o fez duvidar por um momento se o que ele tinha testemunhado mais cedo não havia sido a sua imaginação. Afinal, nunca ouvira Allison ou Lydia descerem tanto o nível. Mas então ele continuou lendo a mensagem e viu que não, não havia sido um sonho.

_Campainhas estão além da sua compreensão? Se você fizer esta merda de novo eu vou atravessar uma bala de prata na sua cabeça! Fui clara?!_

Em outros tempos Derek iria rosnar diante do teor da mensagem, dar meia volta com o carro e arremessar Stiles contra a parede e dizer à ele... err, ela, para nunca, nunca mais ameaçá-lo. Mas isto foi antes de descobrir que cada vez que agarrava o garoto... err, garota, pela camisa dela estava a um passo dos ditos seios que ele viu mais cedo. Portanto, a única resposta de Derek foi guardar o telefone e dirigir para sua casa, na esperança de que uma boa noite de sono o fizesse esquecer aquelas curvas.

Isto ou uma sessão intensa de masturbação.

Porque puta merda, Stiles era uma criatura irritante, mas era uma criatura irritante muito gostosa.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

 

 

Scott estava rindo. O filho da mãe estava rindo dela. Bem, era para isso que melhores amigos existiam, não é mesmo? Para rirem da sua desgraça. E, se ela pudesse, iria socá-lo com o próprio taco de lacrosse. Não, espera? Ela já fez isto no ano anterior quando praticavam o autocontrole de Scott. Talvez pudesse usar essa desculpa de novo só para assim poder tacar bolas bem na cara risonha dele.

\- Nua? Sério? - Scott perguntou entre as risadas que o faziam perder até o fôlego enquanto Stiles torcia com todas as suas forças que ele engasgasse até a morte.

\- Não é engraçado. Realmente não é. - ela resmungou.

Em sua mente ela ainda podia ver a imagem de Derek Hale parado no meio do seu quarto a encarando quando ela retornou do banheiro e sem delongas jogou a toalha longe antes de checar se havia alguém no quarto além dela. Porque sabe como é, é comum uma garota receber visitas noturnas de lobisomens desmiolados.

Se bem que, se ela fosse realmente pensar no assunto, no caso dela era comum sim.

E talvez ela tivesse se sentido um pouquinho (ou muito) envaidecida pelo fato de que os intensos olhos verdes de Derek percorreram o seu corpo de maneira apreciativa, mas ainda sim surtou quando o seu cérebro finalmente percebeu o que acontecia.

O poderoso alfa a flagrara N.U.A (e sim, ela estava usando letras maiúsculas e pontos, apenas para todos entenderem o nível de pânico em que Stiles se encontrava).

\- Na verdade é. - para Scott era engraçado.

Certo, a parte em que Derek o esganou e rosnou para ele por que ele não tinha dito para o alfa que o garoto que sempre os seguia e os ajudava – contra a vontade de Derek – com doideiras sobrenaturais e pais super protetores (que por um acaso eram caçadores de lobisomens) era uma garota, não foi tão engraçado. Mas a outra parte sim.

Não é que Scott tenha esquecido de dizer à Derek este pequeno detalhe, é só que ele estava tão acostumado com Stiles e o seu jeito moleque que às vezes ele também esquecia que ela era uma garota.

Uma garota que cortou o cabelo curto porque achava mais prático para jogar lacrosse, pois tentar colocar longas mechas castanhas sob o capacete sempre era um martírio. Usava roupas acima do seu número porque detestava coisas a apertando. Falava como um menino porque cresceu com Scott como melhor amigo e único parente o pai.

As únicas vezes em que Scott lembrava que sob a personalidade de Stiles Stilinski estava Genevieve Stilinski era quando ela estava menstruada (porque moleca ou não, naqueles dias Stiles era como toda outra garota e Scott fazia questão de manter distância). E como desde a segunda série ela exigiu ser chamada de Stiles, Scott acreditava que a escola inteira também havia esquecido que ela era uma garota.

\- Scott! - Stiles o estapeou no ombro quando ele não parou de rir. - Cara! Isto é uma tragédia! Sério! Quero dizer, ele viu os meus peitos... - Scott também se lembrava que Stiles era uma garota quando ela dizia coisas como aquelas. Coisas que o fazia corar no segundo que a palavra “peitos” saiu da boca dela e os seus olhos irem involuntariamente para a dita região tentar identificar alguma coisa sob a camisa folgada.

E a pior coisa era que ele sabia que eles estavam lá, já a vira somente de top e shorts, e eles não eram pequenos.

\- E a minha va...

\- Cara! Eu não quero saber. Você é minha melhor amiga, MELHOR amiga, e eu não preciso da péssima imagem mental. - Stiles rolou os olhos.

Scott era tão puritano às vezes. Puritano o suficiente para esquecer que ela esteve lá quando ele chegou na puberdade e percebeu que garotas não eram irritantes mas era tímido demais para chamar uma para sair. Por isso, Stiles teve pena dele e o beijou com direito a língua e tudo.

Foi um momento embaraçoso e Scott corou como um pimentão, mas ao menos Allison não teve do que reclamar quando começaram a namorar e a se agarrarem no quarto dela quando na verdade deveriam estar estudando.

\- Foi tão estranho. Por um momento achei ter quebrado alguma coisa dentro dele... - e ela quebrou.

Scott não era idiota, ao contrário do que os outros pensavam, e sabia exatamente o porquê de Derek estar evitando os encontros da alcateia como se esses fossem uma praga:

Porque Stiles ia com Scott a eles, o que forçaria Derek a se lembrar do exato momento em que foi iluminado sobre a real natureza de Stiles.

\- Porque a única coisa que ele fez foi ficar parado lá no meio do quarto, me encarando, até que eu joguei um abajur nele e então ele sumiu. Você acha que eu o traumatizei? - Scott quase engasgou com o leite que tomava.

Também não era cego.

Stiles era uma garota bonita, se fosse um pouco mais feminina. O lacrosse lhe deu um corpo legal, ela tinha um rosto bonito, não no nível de supermodelo como Lydia Martin, mas algo que ainda sim chamaria a atenção de um garoto se ela usasse um pouco de maquiagem e deixasse o cabelo crescer. Scott se lembrava que as madeixas castanhas costumavam cachear nas pontas, isto até que ela as cortou fora e tinha a leve suspeita que Stiles só fizera isto porque quando chegou na puberdade começou a lembrar tanto a mãe fisicamente que não queria causar ao pai – e a si mesma – mais dor.

\- Ele só ficou surpreso. Derek pensava que você era um garoto, e com razão diante do jeito que você age e se veste, e ficou chocado ao perceber que estava errado.

Era um argumento válido, mas Stiles nunca pensou que logo Derek Hale seria enganado pela sua máscara.

Ela não se vestia da maneira que se vestia por causa de problemas com a própria identidade ou para se rebelar contra a sociedade capitalista e ditadora de padrões de moda. Era apenas pratica e não gostava de perder tempo se emperequetando quando podia fazer coisas melhores com ele. Não queria terminar como Lydia que se esforçou tanto para ser popular que escondia a própria inteligência por detrás da beleza, fazendo os outros pensarem que ela era a típica garota bonita mas cabeça de vento.

Porque Stiles sabia que aquela cabecinha ruiva era um gênio, um gênio que preferiu não usar essa genialidade para coisas melhores.

Mas Derek tinha um nariz capaz de farejar emoções, mas aparentemente incapaz de perceber qual era o sexo dela.

\- Isso me deixa tão aliviada. - sarcasmo sempre foi uma das maneiras que Stiles encontrou de lidar com traumas. Especialmente traumas causados por lobisomens grandes e maus que não tinham educação ou não usavam a porta como todo mundo.

\- Acho que ele vai usar a campainha daqui por diante ou parar de vez com as visitas súbitas. Então você está segura. - Scott quis rir da cara que Stiles fez, do cheiro de desapontamento que ela emitia diante do prospecto de não ser mais surpreendida por Derek. Ela podia protestar o quanto quisesse, mas Scott sabia que ela gostava.

E por que não gostaria? Stiles ainda era uma garota, mesmo que não fosse uma garota muito normal, e para ela ter a atenção de um garoto bonito, mesmo que este garoto seja um homem com uma grande bagagem emocional e cheio de problemas, era lisonjeiro. E somente este pensamento foi o suficiente para Scott chegar a uma conclusão: tinha que falar com Lydia, e logo, pois tinha um plano que precisava ser colocado em prática. 


	3. Capítulo 3

 

Laura deveria estar rolando no túmulo de tanto rir, porque Derek conhecia bem a irmã para saber que uma situação como esta a faria gargalhar até perder o ar.

Sempre soube que um dia os Hale seriam uma alcateia novamente, mas sempre achou que isto aconteceria porque Laura encontraria algum outro lobisomem a altura para casar e teria vários filhotes os quais Derek iria mimar secretamente enquanto ouvia a irmã resmungar sobre o fato de que ele também precisava de um parceiro.

Derek estava bem sem um parceiro, realmente estava, e depois da morte da irmã conformou-se com a ideia de que nunca teria uma alcateia de novo, uma família.

Isto até que encontrou Scott, e junto com ele Stiles (a garota que ele achava ser um menino e por quem estava atraído, o que o fez aceitar que jamais teria um filho de sangue), mordeu Jackson e Lydia acordou de seu coma com sentidos aguçados e novas habilidades, mas não com a desvantagem de enlouquecer sob a lua cheia. E de repente Derek se viu com uma alcateia. Uma alcateia que o fazia se sentir estar mais bancando a babá do que sendo líder de alguém.

Uma alcateia que queria arruinar todas as suas conexões nervosas. Na verdade, um membro do bando em particular queria derreter o seu cérebro. Seu nome? Lydia. Porque somente Lydia seria a responsável pelo que ele via naquele exato momento.

Derek piscou, e piscou de novo, mas a cena não desapareceu com este gesto. A cena sendo Lydia descendo do carro que acabara de estacionar em frente a reconstruída casa dos Hale na companhia de uma criatura que se não fosse pelo cheiro, que estava um pouco diferente do que ele estava acostumado, Derek nunca adivinharia que era Stiles. Porque a pessoa a alguns passos de distância dele era Stiles e ao mesmo tempo não era.

As calças largas haviam dado lugar a calças mais justas, moldando as longas pernas e botas de couro de cano alto iam até dois dedos sob os joelhos. Usava uma camiseta que abraçava curvas moldadas pelo lacrosse, deixando saltar aos olhos os seios que antes eram escondidos pelas camisas folgadas. Seios que Derek só descobriu existir porque ele os viu sem nada estar os cobrindo.

O cabelo continuava curto, mas ela usava uma maquiagem suave e brincos que ressaltavam o fato de que era uma garota. Uma linda garota que estava vindo em sua direção, discutindo algo com Lydia e completamente indiferente à sua presença até que chegou aos primeiros degraus da escada que levavam a varanda dianteira.

Grandes olhos castanhos encontraram verdes e Derek a ouviu ofegar, o que fez o peito sob a camisa mover-se diante da ação, atraindo o seu olhar novamente para eles. O cheiro que chegou ao seu nariz era uma mistura de surpresa, embaraço e excitação, sendo que o último estava a cada minuto se tornando a sua essência favorita.

\- Bem, o meu trabalho aqui está completo. - Lydia teve que impedir que um sorriso de matreiro surgisse em seus lábios.

Quando Scott a parou no meio do corredor da escola para falar com ela, Lydia quase voou em sua jugular. Só porque eles eram uma alcateia agora não significava que eles eram amigos. Mas quando ela captou a essência dele e percebeu que o assunto era sério, resolveu escutar o que o garoto tinha para dizer.

E então Scott começou a lhe contar uma história sobre uma menina que agia como um menino, um alfa que descobriu a verdade da maneira mais hilária existente e como os dois eram dois idiotas que até mesmo ele, Scott, foi capaz de perceber a tensão sexual vinda de Derek cada vez que ele ouvia o nome de Stiles. Porque, qual é, Derek realmente achou que estava enganando alguém com as suas visitas noturnas à Stiles, quando ele não fazia o mesmo com nenhum outro membro do bando?

Óbvio que Lydia concordou com o plano. A parte mais difícil foi fazer Stiles concordar também. Porque, sério mesmo, fazer aquela garota agir como uma era tão doloroso quanto extrair um dente... sem anestesia. Mas, no fim, Lydia com toda a sua genialidade, alguma maquiagem, roupas do tamanho certo, resolveu o problema. Agora ela só teria que mostrar a sua obra prima para Derek.

O que, também, foi difícil de conseguir.

O plano original, aquele que Lydia disse à Stiles, era que ela queria uma noite só de garotas. E se Stiles a mirou como se Lydia tivesse enlouquecido, bem, isto não era problema dela. No fim as suas desculpas foram o suficiente para enfiar a filha do Xerife em jeans justos, camiseta sob uma jaqueta de couro e assim saíram de casa. E se no meio do caminho Stiles percebeu que ao invés de estarem indo ao cinema estavam indo para a casa dos Hale, todo o tempo que Lydia teve que ouvir a outra menina praguejar foi compensando pela cara que o alfa fez.

Ela ainda era boa nisto, pensou quando entrou na casa, deixando o casal sozinho.

E foi quando Lydia partiu que finalmente o cérebro de Derek voltou a funcionar e ele resolveu fazer algo além de ficar com a boca aberta de choque como um filhote idiota.

\- Eu sei, estou ridícula. Mas se eu soubesse que Lydia estava planejando me sacanear usando você... - Stiles começou a explicar porque sabia que algo estava extremamente errado no momento em que Lydia Martin tinha invadido a sua casa e exigido uma noite só de garotas com ela, comandando que ao menos uma vez na vida Stiles agisse como uma menina.

E pediu isto usando como arma grandes olhos verdes que poderiam rivalizar com o olhar de cachorro sem dono do Scott.

Por um momento Stiles pensou em protestar mas uma parte sua, uma pequena parte sua pensou: por que não?

Agora ela sabia jamais esperar qualquer ato caridoso que viesse da doida da Martin sem um motivo aparente. Não quando ela estava parada na varanda da frente da casa do Derek, com ele a olhando da mesma maneira que a olhou semanas atrás quando a viu nua.

Por isso que Stiles tinha que explicar o porquê de estar o quebrando mais uma vez com a súbita confirmação de que sim, ela era uma menina e ele não precisava ficar tão irritado diante de tal revelação. Mas todos os pensamentos e desculpas bolados por sua mente foram interrompidos bruscamente quando viu que em um segundo Derek estava apenas a alguns passos de distância e no segundo seguinte estava sobre ela.

Literalmente sobre ela com os braços ao redor de sua cintura, nariz roçando na pele de sua garganta e lábios lhe dando um chupão antes de devorarem a sua boca como um homem sedento por água depois de dias de caminhada no deserto.

Stiles congelou diante do súbito ataque, mas quando Derek mordiscou o seu lábio inferior, ela praticamente derreteu em seu abraço.

Por tudo que era mais sagrado, ele era bom nessa coisa de beijar, com a sua boca em todos os cantos, mãos em todos os cantos, percorrendo ombros, braços, quadris, costas, e Stiles tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Lydia com um presente bem caro por causa disto.

Mas depois, porque agora Stiles estava mais preocupada em beijar Derek de volta, para o completo prazer do lobo se o ronronar que ele fez sob a respiração enquanto a pressionava contra a coluna da varanda fosse alguma indicação.

Aliás, pela primeira vez ela não iria reclamar de estar sendo prensada em alguma parede, não se dita prensa fosse seguida de um beijo como aquele. Derek poderia até entrar de novo em seu quarto e vê-la nua.

E desta vez ela nem pensaria em colocar uma bala de prata dentro da cabeça dele, não pensaria mesmo.

 


End file.
